Omi's Equal
by hollybells1
Summary: When a new girl joins the temple, one person suspects she isn't what she seems. And is right. Twists to be found in its depths. Bit of RaixOC, and I don't own XS. Oh, I'm making this a series.
1. It All Begins

The sunlight streamed into Kimiko's face, and she blocked out the rays with her hand. "Where are we Dojo? I'm dying here!" she yelled, cupping her pink gloved hands over her mouth so the sound was carried farther.

"Somewhere near Arizona, I think," he yelled back, also sweating from the sun. Clay just shrugged, used to the heat.

"So, which Shen Gong Wu are we trying to round up?" he asked Rai, who was looking down at the scroll.

"According to the scroll, something called the Wudai Time Tables. Whatever that is," he replied, tossing the scroll to Omi. The bald monk studied it for a few moments, and then smiled.

"Ah, yes, I know about this Shen Gong Wu. It multiplies anything you point it at by up to ten times. It is a most powerful Shen Gong Wu," he concluded, as Dojo started making his decent. Suddenly, he halted.

"Woah, somebody else just picked up the Shen Gong Wu," he said, resuming his flight although speeding up. "Jack!" Clay yelled, and the other three nodded their approval.

But as the warriors approached the ground, they saw it was not Jack, but rather a girl of their own age. Dojo refused to go further down, however, claiming there were too many people around. So the monks jumped off his back, landing directly behind the large crowd of people, who were all eating hamburgers and hotdogs. "Looks like a BBQ," Raimundo commented, scanning the area for the girl. Omi spotted her, and started sprinting her way. The other three followed, and in a few seconds time they skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Hello, we were wondering if you would pretty please hand us that white stone with the weird blue symbols on it," Omi said, stretching his hands out. The girl studied them for a few seconds, and then shrugged.

"You guys don't strike me as the bad guys, so take it," she replied casually, smiling at them. But before she could place the Shen Gong Wu in Omi's hands, Jack Spicer swooped down in his latest vehicle. The girl ducked before it hit her, standing up angrily as he turned around. "Don't worry, I enjoy coming near death every day of my life!" she hollered at him, gazing at the hard item in her hand then back at the boy. "Hey, what's this thing called and what does it do?" she suddenly asked, and Omi explained. A smile curled on her pink lips, and the word "Interesting," formed on her lips. "Mind if I give it a test run?"

The four were doubtful. "Well, we don't know, it's not really our decision…" Kimiko said, but there was no time for any other words, because Jack fired a laser at them. The four monks jumped high in the air, but the girl stayed on the ground, doing a back handspring to dodge the orange beam. As she got back on her feet, she noted a hard rock was behind her, and a pointy one behind Jack. An idea forming in her head, she pretended she didn't know what she was doing.

Sure enough, Jack aimed another beam at her, and she yelled, "Wudai Time Tables!" The beam instantly became wider, and sped towards her more quickly. She jumped out of the way at the last minute, and the beam hit the boulder right on target. Jack's machine was hurled backwards, and as it hit the hard stone a green bunny hurled out of his evil device. The evil boy genius and the random girl both jumped up to try and receive it, and they both grabbed it at the same time.

"Oh no," Omi said, pointing at them. "Now we're doomed! She doesn't even know what a Xiaolin Showdown is!" Kimiko just put a finger to her lips, trying to hear what was going on.

Jack smiled, and practically screeched the words he next said. "I challenge you, ummm, what's your name?" he suddenly asked, and she replied in a fairly calm tone,

"My name's Torie." Jack just grinned even wider. "Fine, whatever. Torie, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Torie rolled her eyes. "What are we doing?" she asked, and Jack scoffed.

"Well, when two people grab a Shen Gon-" but Torie interrupted.

"I got that part," she said, and Kimiko couldn't help but giggle from the sideline.

"The game is we both stand on a platform, and play tug-of-war. First one to fall off loses," Jack said, and Torie laughed.

"You mean rope jousting genius?" she asked, and this time Rai snickered from the side. Jack just growled.

"My Eye of Dashi for your Wudai Time Tables. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" he yelled, raising his hand as the landscape changed.


	2. The Showdown

The monks were in their own Showdown attire, and Torie looked down at her own clothes. The halter white dress she had been wearing was gone, as were the white high-heeled shoes. They were replaced with an outfit much like Kimiko wore at the temple, except it was white rather than red. Her straight ebony hair was also changed. Before it had been half up, half down. Now, however, it hung loose and fell neatly on her back. "Let's get started," she said, as a rope appeared between her and Jack.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" Jack yelled, jerking on his end of the rope. Torie stood there, one hand on the rope, yawning.

"That all you got?" she asked.

"Of course not. Eye of Dashi!" he screamed, and lightning was flung her way. As it was a few feet from her face, it flung off in a different direction, hitting the rock next to the monks. Jack frowned, already wondering how he could cheat, when Torie yanked as hard as she could, sending Jack flying forward.

"Ooo, better luck next time 'evil boy genius'," she mocked, as the setting around her turned back to normal. The people who had been there before were long gone, running off screaming. The Eye of Dashi, Denshi Bunny, and Wudai Time Tables were all in her hand, and she placed them in Omi's arms. "Merry Christmas," she said sarcastically.

"But it is June!" he proclaimed, scratching his head.

"Omi, you really don't get sarcasm do you?" Rai asked, rolling his eyes.

Before Omi could shoot something back, Torie waved a hand. "Hey, I'll see you guys around, ok?" Omi laughed.

"Very doubtful. We will be busy training, and won't have time to do the pleasant visiting," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I reckon he's right," Clay added. Torie shook her head.

"As you might say cowboy, don't count your chickens before they hatch," she commented, and grinned once more. With that she ran off, before anything else could be said.

The four young warriors were on their way back to the temple, each immersed in their own thoughts. It seemed forever before they reached the temple, seeing as they had to travel half way around the world. As the four jumped off of Dojo's back, Master Fung came outside. "Ah, how did my young monks do?" he asked, then raised an eyebrow at them. "I see you have three Shen Gong Wu. Did a Showdown occur? And, didn't Jack Spicer have the Denshi Bunny and the Eye of Dashi?" he asked, eyeing Omi. "What happened?"

They all glanced at each other, then starting talking at once. Master Fung put up a hand, and pointed it at Kimiko. "So, Kimiko, what happened?" he asked inquisitively. She smiled.

"Well, there was this girl. And she reached the Wudai Time Tables first. So Omi told her what it was, and she was like 'Test it?' So we let her, and she went all Time Tables on Jack Spicer's sorry butt. Then the Denshi Bunny was all like, 'Whoosh!' and she jumped up and grabbed it with Jack. A showdown occurred with Tug-o-War, and he was all 'Eye of Dashi!' but it swerved off to the side and almost hit us. While he was distracted, she was all like 'Pull!' and he fell. So she gave us the Shen Gong Wu, and then practically ran off without an explanation," she concluded, taking a deep breath.

Everyone stood there. "Interesting way of putting it," Master Fung said, smiling. "While you guys were gone, however, I went off and made a pickup for a new student." They all stood there.

"How? Dojo was with us! How could you retrieve him?" Omi asked. Master Fung smiled, and then held up the Golden Tiger Claws. They all felt stupid now, and practically hung their heads.

"Come now, mustn't make the new student feel unwelcome," Master Fung said, ushering them towards the front of the temple.


	3. The New Student

Clay was the first to turn the corner, but when he did he halted. Raimundo ran into him, Kimiko into Raimundo, and Omi into Kimiko. "What's the holdup Clay?" Omi asked, trying to see around the large crowd.

"Well partners, you'll never guess who it is," he said, moving off to the side so everyone could see. Kimiko and Rai were surprised, but Omi gasped.

"You brought a girl to the temple! It's bad enough we have one already, but how will we ever train this one to be as skilled as us! It is impossible!" Omi yelled, only to receive a cold stare from Kimiko and the new girl.

"Oh really. Now I feel welcome, but just to prove that I could whoop you, we'll have to have a little contest," she said, stepping closer to Omi.

"Monks, this is Torie, another chosen one. Say hello," Master Fung said, waving his hand in her direction. They all just stood there. The girly-girl from that day was gone. The high heels were replaced with sneakers, and she no longer wore a dress. She had on light jean pants and a simple white shirt. The sleeves reached down to her palms, stopping where her thumb met her hand. Her hair was left loose, as it had been in the showdown, and it came neatly to her shoulder blades.

"Surprise," she said meekly, smiling at them.

"Master Fung, I don't understand. Why are we letting in a new student so far along?" Kimiko asked, her eyes curious.

"Ah, but Torie is-" he started, only to be interrupted.

"A fast learner. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Torie said, grinning at them all. Master Fung looked down at them.

"Now that we have an odd number, rather than pairing you up to train, we'll have a championship. Kimiko, Torie, you're up first. For this round, you may only use your element. No Shen Gong Wu, no elemental moves, no Wudai moves. Just your element, clear?" he asked, and they both nodded. "Ok then, begin."

Kimiko made the first move. "You're going down Torie!" she yelled, smiling to herself. She jumped up into the air, spinning in a couple of turns. There was a fiery background, and her lips formed the word "Fire!" The Chinese symbol came up as she stuck up her hands, and she lunged at Torie. Kimiko missed however, and Torie crouched down.

"You wish!" she hollered in reply, a grin playing on her own lips. A yellow background appeared, and Torie jumped up, landed on her hands, then pushed back off and landed in the splits. Her arms slowly rose, and she yelled, "Lightning!" as they reached directly above her. The Chinese symbol flashed by, and she flung a punch at Kimiko.

Torie's punch, however, hit its mark. Kimiko went flying backwards, slamming into a brick wall. "Torie advances. Clay, you're up. Use the Shen Gong Wu that best fits your element. Begin," Master Fung said, and Clay removed the Third-Arm Sash from the pile of Shen Gong Wu. Torie rummaged around a little bit, extracting the Eye of Dashi. This time Torie made the first move.

"Eye of Dashi, lightning!" she shouted, and a large beam of lightning came out of the Shen Gong Wu. Clay reacted quickly, however.

"Third-Arm Sash, earth!" he yelled, using the hard surface to block the attack. "Missed me, partner!" he taunted, and Torie frowned. Clay then shot a punch from the Third-Arm Sash at Torie, but she easily dodged it. She pointed the Eye of Dashi at the ground, again repeating its name and her element. She went flying up into the air, and when the lightning stopped, she came flying down at Clay and hit the ground in front of him, forcing him to go flying.

"Torie again advances. Raimundo, you will use your elemental move, as will Torie. Begin," repeated Master Fung. The two monks whipped around and faced each other, each one with a smile on their lips.

"Typhoon Boom, wind!" Raimundo yelled, as Torie yelled "Electric Shock, lightning!" The two attacks collided, creating a gigantic electric tornado. Both Torie and Raimundo attempted to force the twister at their opponent, so it swerved from side to side. Slowly the swirling mass made its way to Raimundo, where it hit him dead on and threw him up into the sky.

"Whoot-whoot, I'm so good at this!" Torie yelled, making sure Raimundo landed somewhere where he wouldn't get hurt.

"Good job Torie, now we shall place you up against Omi, each of you using your Wudai moves. Are you both ready? Alright then, beg-" Master Fung started, but was interrupted by Dojo.

"According to these purple spots sprouting on my body, a new Shen Gong Wu is ready to be found." He opened the scroll, and it revealed the Truth Contacts had revealed themselves.

"This Shen Gong Wu forces anyone the user looks at while wearing the contacts to tell the absolute truth," Kimiko said, gazing down at the fine print.

"Oh, yes, and no feeding around the trees!" Omi said, smiling. Torie looked confused.

"Um, I may be wrong, but I always believed the saying was beating around the bush," she commented, and Raimundo smiled.

"It is, Omi just needs a few slang lessons," he replied, patting the bald monk on the head.


	4. The Truth Contacts

"Alright kids, hop on. This one's in Rocky Point, by the looks of it," Dojo said, multiplying his size so the five monks could clamor on him.

"Phooey, sounds like we'll be catchin' some mighty fine waves while we're there," Clay said, putting a smile on Raimundo's face.

"Sweet, I'll search the water while you guys search the sand," he commented, putting on a pair of sunglasses. The other four looked at him.

"C'mon Rai, this is an important Shen Gong Wu, we need to get it before Jack, Wuya, and Chase Young get it," Kimiko exclaimed, only to see a puzzled look on Torie's face. "Oh, you don't know about Wuya and Chase, do you?" Kimiko asked, continuing without waiting for an answer. "Well, Wuya is an evil Heylin witch, bent on retrieving the ancient Shen Gong Wu. Currently she is partnered up with Chase Young, a powerful, immortal man. And Jack Spicer, you met him, is basically their slave. He's trying to prove himself, although isn't doing to well. Does that answer your question?" Torie just chuckled at that last question.

"I never asked you anything," she replied, and Kimiko turned a bit red.

"Oh, well, I nev-" she started, stopping when she heard four impatient huffs. "Right, the Truth Contacts. Let's go." And with that, they mounted Dojo and flew off into the afternoon sky.

"Maybe if we finish early we can go Banana Boating," Torie commented, walking along the sandy beach accompanied by the other four monks. They looked at her oddly, making her sigh in exasperation. She used her index finger to acknowledge the bobbing yellow rafts attached to boats. They all mumbled undistinguishable words of understanding.

"Hello? I'm slowly turning purple and we're talking about being pulled in the ocean on a banana shaped raft?" Dojo complained, bringing everybody back to their senses.

"Well Dojo, purple is the new green," Torie joked, making Kimiko laugh. After her fashion joke, everyone looked along the beach, trying to decide where to start.

"Dojo, couldn't you just point us in the right direction?" Raimundo asked, and Dojo shook his head. "This Shen Gong Wu is hard to track, looks like we're going to be forced to split up." So they each grabbed a partner; Clay with Omi, Raimundo with Torie, and Kimiko with Dojo.

They each went separate ways, Kimiko and Dojo walking along the beach. "Dojo, I wish you'd have told me rocky point was a beach, I would've dressed better," Kimiko complained, having a nice point. Her short, brown hair was clipped back with two pink butterfly berets; the only helpful thing. She had worn a one sleeved, pink shirt, which was uncomfortable for ocean travel. The fact that she was wearing a jean skirt and high boots didn't help her out, either. She let out an aggravated sigh, kicking up a stone pebble, only to hear someone yelp in the distance. It only took a few seconds for her to realize it was none other than Jack Spicer, flying down with his Jackbots. Kimiko let out a gasp, Dojo flying into her hair to hide. 'Why did we split up?' she thought silently to herself, eyeing the hundreds of robots.

Omi and Clay were having no better luck searching the area above the beach. Opening a door, they stepped into a shed. "Owowowowowowowow! Claaaaaaay, that was my foot!" Omi shrieked, clutching his aching toes and bouncing up and down.

"Sorry little guy, but it's as dark as a pig's bellybutton in here," the cowboy replied, tipping his hat even though it couldn't be seen. He tried to find his fellow comrade, only to bump into the wall.

"Falcon's Eye!" Omi yelled, gazing around at his surroundings. "Watch out behind you Clay, Wuya is standing here." The Falcon's Eye fell off as Omi's eyes bulged out of his head. "Aaaaahhhhh! It's Wuya!" he screamed running around in circles.

"Ummm, why did you volunteer for us to search the water?" Torie asked, sitting on a surfboard with Rai as he paddled around.

"Because this way we won't get as hot," he replied simply, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. "Ok, a few things. What do we do if a wave comes? If an enemy comes? Do you need your arms to surf? Can you surf with someone else on the board? And-" Rai cut her off.

"Ok, in order, surf, fight, yes, yes. Why did you ask about the arms though?" The question had been in his own head. But before he could answer Chase Young appeared from behind them, a surfboard of his own under his feet.

"Well, well, well. I see we have a new monk. Let's see how she mixes with water," Chase said mischievously.

"You're running out of worthless robots, Jack!" Kimiko panted, striking another one so it flew into the ground. "You should just give up, there's no way you can beat me." Jack laughed his evil laugh.

"I'm just trying to tire you so you'll be no threat while I search for the Wu," he said, snorting. "Then, I can capture you and all of your friends, leaving nothing in my way to world conquest!" Kimiko laughed.

"Nice speech, did it take you all night to think up?" Jack fumed. "Be quiet!" he shouted, throwing more Jackbots her way.

"Hold up there lil' partner, we have to stand up and fight this low down witch," Clay said, taking out his lasso. He threw it over Wuya, who just laughed.

"Please, is this supposed to hold me?" she mocked, cackling evilly.

"Nope, it is supposed to distract you!" Omi screamed, lunging towards Wuya and hitting her dead on. "What do you say now?" Suddenly Omi was thrown up high into the air, landing on top of the lunging Clay. They both fell to the floor, Wuya gazing down at them.

"I say, if I didn't have a job, I'd get rid of you two right now," she commented, smiling down at them.

"Chase Young!" they both gasped, taking out Shen Gong Wu. For Raimundo it was the Sword of the Storm, for Torie the Fist of Tebigong. Chase smiled at them, jumping up and grabbing the Sword of the Storm.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow this. Sword of the Storm!" he yelled, making a sweeping motion with his hand. A giant wave came up behind them, slowly approaching while gaining power.

"Ah! What do we do?" Torie squeaked, and Rai shrugged.

"We surf it, duh." Torie looked like she was ready to burst. "Uh, one problem. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SURF!" she practically screeched.


	5. From Bad To Worse

"There, take that Jack Spicer! I've defeated all your robots," Kimiko said, shaking a fist at him. She put her hands on her knees, panting. Suddenly she fell onto the beach, and Dojo went skidding a few yards away. Jack didn't pay him any notice, and threw a net around Kimiko. Fire appeared on her hands, and Jack just laughed that annoying laugh of his.

"Pa-lease, you don't think I'd be dumb enough to let fire burn it, do you?" he asked, then frowned at the look on her face. "Don't answer that. I can already imagine what you'll say." Kimiko struggled with the net, trying everything she could think of to get out of it.

"Fine then, Star Hanabi!" she shouted, and Jack kneeled down in pain from the impact. "You're going to regret that," he mumbled, a sly look on his face.

Clay frowned. "A job? I don't like the sound of that," he said, looking up at Wuya and trying to stand. Omi was also attempting to get on his feet, but neither of them could.

"What's going on?" they both questioned, and Wuya held up the Ruby of Ramsies. Then she held up something neither of them could identify, until in landed on top of them.

"Do you really expect a piece of rope to keep us warriors in place?" Omi asked, laughing. But Wuya just smiled, pressing a button. Immediately both of them were filled with excruciating pain. They writhed while Wuya looked at them and smirked, smiling that evil smile of hers.

"What kind of person doesn't know how to surf?" Raimundo asked, navigating himself through the wave. Torie was standing up on the back of the surf board, trying her best to not fall off. Chase was on top of the wave, using the Sword of the Storm to try and crush them.

"The kind of person who grew up in the desert," Torie calmly replied, wobbling precariously. She looked up, only to notice Chase was about to toss something at them. "Electric Shock, lightning!" she screamed, and thunderbolts flew out of her hand as Chase threw a net. They collided head on, and the net turned back and hit Chase, rendering him powerless.

However, without Chase making the wave bigger, it was closing in on them. Fast. Torie looked around for some way out, deducing Raimundo wouldn't make it in time. She slammed her left hand against her knee, only to feel a sharp pain. Looking down, she realized she still had the Fist of Tebigong. She raised it as far above her as she could, feeling a cool mist fall on her as it made contact with the water. 'I hope this works,' she thought, bringing the fist down and back up. A big gap spread out from the water, extending to the two ends of the tunnel. The water fell to their sides, and they both let out a sigh of relief.

"Dude, is that a shark!" Raimundo suddenly exclaimed, and Torie jumped up and unbalanced the surfboard, sending them both crashing into the water. "Just kidding, it's a dolphin," he said, only to get a splash from Torie. "Hey, can't take a joke?"

Torie brought her hands up to her face, screaming. "Ahhh! Jellyfish!" she cried, and Raimundo shook his head.

"Hello, I already pulled that on you. There isn't really a jellyfish behind me." But he changed his mind as he turned around, totally freaking out and sending gusts of wind everywhere.

Dojo flew up at the point, offering them each a hand. Torie took the left, Raimundo the right, and the freshly green dragon placed them on his back. Torie's face was completely dry; thanks to Raimundo, but other than that she was freezing. She clamped her hands around her, her teeth chattering. "Where're Kimiko, Omi, and Clay?" Raimundo asked, gazing at the dragon's empty back.

"I have some bad news kids. They've all been captured, taken to Chase Young's evil lair."


	6. Rescue Mission

Hey everyone. Umm, I need help. For a Danny Phantom Fan Fiction I'm going to start soon, but I need one more character to put in it. She's going to be one of those super happy-peppy chipper girls, who never frowns and is overly excited at all times. If you watch the show, you know about half-ghosts, ghosts, and how the powers work. Well currently, I need a good look for this ghost character. Even if you don't watch the show, you can send in how you want her to look. All credit will be given to you.

In addition to what she looks like, I need you to give her a color for her ectoplasmic blasts. The only colors forbidden are green, pink, and purple. Any other color works. I also need you to give her a personality. Sure, she'll be happy all the time, but is she mean? Nice? Does she absolutely despise anything? Is there anything unique about her? The only guideline you must go by is that she is a ghost, and therefore will have very pale skin, greyish peach to be exact.

Now that I'm done with my ranting, you can PM me, email me, or post in my review what you've created. Keep in mind I may tweak your person a bit, or combine her look with someone else's personality. I only do this because she needs to fit in my story, and in that way be _very _unique.

* * *

"Does Dojo ever get tired?" Torie asked Raimundo, and he shrugged. 

"I guess not, he's been flying around for a while and he isn't tired. Must be a dragon thing." They sat most of the way in silence, Torie letting the breeze fly through her hair, Raimundo listening to some music. A sudden halt from Dojo brought them both back to their senses, and they jolted up.

"Look's like they're expecting us," Dojo said, pointing in front of him. Ten rows of twenty Jackbots stood in front of them, nothing else in sight. Torie looked at them for a minute, and then whispered something in Raimundo's ear. He handed her his CD player, and she looked at it for a few minutes.

"I wonder…" she mumbled to herself.

Handing the electronic back to Rai, she gazed at the Jackbots. Suddenly ten tiny bits of lightning appeared on her hands, one on each finger. She pointed at the ten rows, concentrating. Then, she let ten beams of lightning fly threw all the robots.

"Umm, what was the point of that?" Raimundo asked, looking at the unscratched robots.

"Wait for it…" Torie said, jumping up when they all powered down. "Yes. Just goes to show you how close to lightning electricity is. C'mon Dojo, let's go get our friends back. But first…" She took out the Shroud of Shadows and the Wudai Time Tables.

She placed them together, watching happily as one giant shroud was made. She placed it on top of herself, Raimundo, and Dojo, turning them invisible. "I see, now Chase will think we've been destroyed, so we can totally sneak in," Raimundo concluded, smiling. "Nice use of combining Shen Gong Wu." Dojo continued flying, and soon they approached the lair.

"Hmmm, I think it's safe to take of the Shroud of Shadows now," Dojo said, taking the itchy material off his scales.

"I don't think Chase left the door open by accident," Raimundo sarcastically said, and Torie nodded.

"Well, we have to go in there anyways," Torie replied, shrugging her shoulders. The three entered, walking through a long hallway towards another door. Torie was about to knock when it opened of its own accord, Chase Young standing there with the three other monks. He held in his hand a Shen Gong Wu; the Shadow of Fear to be exact. Before he could do anything with it, however, Rai and Torie were freeing the monks, and Chase smiled.

"I was hoping you'd ask for their assistance," he replied, holding the Shen Gong Wu high above his head.

"We can already deal with our worst fears, it's no big," Kimiko said, shrugging off the issue.

"Ah, but you haven't met Torie's greatest fear yet. Shadow of Fear!" Chase yelled, and Torie cowered as the purple mist made its way into the shadows.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no," she whispered, as the silhouette of her greatest fear took shape. First the two legs formed, realistic as could be. Then the body took shape, clothing covering most of the torso and arms. Finally the head appeared, and everyone gasped.

"You're greatest fear is yourself? What kind of fear is that?" Omi asked, pointing at the exact clone standing in front of Torie. The young monk just rolled her eyes.

"Are you that blind? Do you not see the red eyes? My greatest fear is that someday evil might overcome me," she said, stepping up to face herself (or a close replica).

"I think we should run like the air…" Omi said, and everyone nodded without pointing out his slang flaw.

But as they were a few mere feet away from escape, the heavy rock wall dropped down. Torie felt along the wall beside it, searching for a switch to reopen the door. She let out a happy yelp of surprise, pushing a protruding rock and watching the door open. Everyone hustled outside, climbing onto Dojo and flying off without a second thought.


	7. Back At The Temple

Since I love you guys so much, I typed my butt off and got you two chapters. (Actually there was no gymnastics this week, so I actually had free-time)

* * *

"Well done young dragons, but where's the Shen Gong Wu at?" Master Fung asked, gazing at the four monks as they dismounted Dojo. Suddenly everyone realized they had been so caught up with trying to escape, they had never located the truth contacts. 

"It isn't active anymore, so somebody must have picked it up," Dojo commented, trying to protect the monks from flying out again.

"Very well, let's do more combat practice. Omi, you never faced Torie, why don't you go against her now?" Master Fung pointed out, forcing both of them to stand opposite each other. They each had one Shen Gong Wu in their hand, and were waiting for Master Fung's signal to go. As Master Fung put his hand down both monks charged at each other. Every blow Omi threw, Torie blocked, and vice versa. Finally they both hit each other at the same time, forcing both of them to go flying backwards.

"Fine, no more Mrs. Nice Girl," Torie said, taking out the Eye of Dashi. Omi took out his own Orb of Tornami, and they both fired attacks at each other from a safe distance.

"I was trying to keep this fight fair, but since you insist I will have to use my own Wudai Element. WUDAI NEPTUNE!" Omi shouted, and a black silhouette with white trimming replaced the yellow monk.

"Ooooh, wish I could do that," Torie said sarcastically, smiling. She dodged Omi's current attack, rather yawning. Omi silently fumed to himself, getting a bit reckless. "My turn. WUDAI JOLT!" Torie shouted, turning into her own silhouette with trimming. Her yellow trimming matching her lightning element, and she smiled at Omi's surprised expression. "What? A girl can't have a Wudai element?" Torie flung her own attacks at Omi; laughing as he did everything he could to dodge them.

((Time Out. I realize that they need the formation to change. However, I have made it so that they don't. My explanation? The formation was a crutch, which they no longer need.))

She was about to prove she was just as good as Omi when Master Fung coughed, making both of them turn towards him. They each calmed down, and he beckoned everyone forward. "Tomorrow there will be no training to celebrate the welcome of a new student. You may all hang out and get to know her better," he decreed, and everyone made whooping noises of joy.

"We should get new students more often," Raimundo said, joy written on his face at the prospect of a peaceful day. Everyone started to turn when Master Fung acknowledged he wasn't done yet.

"Ahem, there is one more thing. From now on during showdowns, you will each wear a sacred outfit that past dragons wore when they were near being fully fledged. You will find them in your rooms. Oh, Torie, your room is set up by the way. It's on the end," Master Fung concluded, and they all raced towards their separate areas, taking out the outfits to show each other. Kimiko and Torie's outfits were fairly similar, as were the boys'.

Both Kimiko and Torie had black chokers, Kimiko's with a big red star studded with red rubies and Torie's with a big yellow diamond with yellow stones. The outfit was a sleeveless dress that fell to the length of their monk robes. Two slits were on the sides of the skirt, revealing the same cream-colored tights they currently wore. At the belt area Kimiko and Torie had their respective element color sashes, again the star and diamond making an appearance. The skirt of the dress was hemmed with either yellow or red, at the top of the slits the diamond or star. The last part of the dress was the hemming on the sleeveless top. It, too, was colored with the gem shape in the middle.

They each had black gloves that had a loop to go around the middle finger, making a triangular shape. At the tip of the triangles were, you guessed it, the color and shape each girl had strewn all over the outfit. Black boots completed the unique outfit, pretty plain. Kimiko also received two red hair ties with stars on them, while Torie got a headband with the diamonds. The two girls squealed with joy, the outfits both stylish and cute. They also seemed to be functional enough, so they would be able to release their full power during a showdown. However, the boys were less than enthusiastic about their own clothing.

The boys each received a black, long robe that they each suspected looked like a dress. Like the girls, they had their own color and shape. Raimundo had little white swords; Clay dark brown hands; and Omi sky blue circles. The trim was found on the edge of the robe, where the sash was, and at the end of the short sleeves. Protruding from under the black robes were their respective colored, longer sleeves, making the outfit hot and unfashionable while the girls' was breezy and stylish. "This is more unfair than a broken down carnival!" Clay complained. "I'll look like a hot dog!"

Torie snickered. "You are what you eat," she replied, making Clay blush. He then practically snorted at her, and she held up her arms. "Geese, I was just being sarcastic. Don't take it seriously." Her voice had that sweet, yet highly defensive tone that warned the other person to drop it, and Clay did. He rather ignored Kimiko and Raimundo's giggles, stomping off in a huff.


	8. Time Off!

The five monks awoke at their own respective times, not being forced from their slumber for training. Omi was first, then Clay, followed by Torie, Kimiko, and Raimundo. They each prepared for the day off in their own special way. Kimiko and Torie put on suntan lotion, donning bathing suits and going outside. Torie sat on a chair, reading, while Kimiko lay in the sun, tanning. Kimiko wore a one piece purple swimsuit, while Torie had on a white two piece. The young dragon of lightning had also put on shorts, opening up her thick book and immersing herself into its contents as soon as she sat down.

The boys had decided to go swimming, Rai and Omi using various Shen Gong Wu to create a swimming pool. Clay was at the grill, cooking them some lunch, while Raimundo was splashing Omi mercilessly in the water. Torie was reading her book, and Kimiko relaxing. For a while everything stayed in that order, stopping only to eat. Finally Raimundo got fed up with splashing Omi, sending a few showers towards Kimiko and Torie.

Both girls didn't appreciate this, and shot daggers at the Brazilian. "C'mon Rai, stop. I'm trying to read here," Torie said, and Kimiko nodded her agreement.

"Ok, if you say so," the tanned boy said, raising his arms in a defensive position. "But it's actually really warm in her and freezing out there." The two girls looked at each other and scoffed.

"Please, it's nice out," Kimiko replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Rai smiled that sly smile he possessed, and a slow, breezy wind flew past.

"You wouldn't," the two girls said simultaneously, their reply the wind getting stronger. Finally it reached a high peak, and Kimiko and Torie's items went flying. The two girls glared at Raimundo, Torie jumping in and staying under the water while Kimiko slowly lowered herself in. Suddenly the wind died down and Rai went flying under the water, as though something were dragging him. Torie popped up a few seconds later, her hand on Rai's head.

"How long should I keep him under? I was thinking eternity, maybe then he'd learn a lesson, but then I realized I'd get pruney. So what do you think?" Torie asked, and Kimiko shook her head. "Well, I think it's time we let him up or we'll be facing some lawyers." Torie released her hold on Raimundo, and the boy came flying up, gasping for air.

"Hey dude, that wasn't nice!" Raimundo exclaimed, taking deep breaths.

"And neither was destroying the book I was reading, or ripping Kimiko's towel in half," Torie calmly replied, looking the boy in the eyes until he looked down.

"You guys are so lame. Why don't you guys just go put on makeup and play with your dolls?" Raimundo shot back, and the girls frowned.

"I always thought that was your thing," Torie said, while Kimiko retorted, "This coming from the guy who has a teddy bear stuffed in his room." The two girls clapped hands, Omi and Clay watching from the sidelines. Raimundo was about to make his own witty remark to stop the red in his face when Clay interrupted.

"Why can't y'all just get along?" the cowboy asked, and the three shrugged. Dojo slithered up to the five monks, raising an eyebrow at how they all looked. "Wow, somebody isn't very happy," he commented, gazing at Kimiko, Raimundo, and Torie.

"Dojo, has a new Shen Gong Wu revealed itself? I am most anxious to punch Jack Spicer's behind!" Omi commented, and the other four sighed.

"It's kick Jack Spicer's butt, Omi. Seriously, you need a tutor in the slang department," Kimiko said, shaking her head sadly.

Dojo seemed ashamed that he broke up their day off, but shook off the feeling. They had had enough time off, they should be content enough. Kimiko was playing a video game; Raimundo was listening to music, Omi yelling at him that it was to loud. Clay was lassoing the air, practicing his already flawless aim, and Torie sat on Dojo's head, keeping him company while enjoying the cool air. However everyone stopped what they were doing as the breezy wind turned frigid.


	9. Below Zero

Everyone shivered, climbing close together to stay warm. "Wh-where a-are w-we Do-do-Dojo?" Torie asked, her teeth chattering and her lips blue. Kimiko used her fire element to help them keep warm, although the wind was so fierce it kept blowing out. Dojo himself was getting cold, but tried not to show it.

"We're in Antarctica kids," he calmly replied, and they all gasped. Dojo had warned them they'd be in cold climates, but they hadn't expected something as cold as this.

Kimiko wore a different outfit, as usual. Her hair fell down to her waist, white in color. On her head perched a red beanie, contrasting sharply to the white hair. She wore a sleeveless white dress, although a red, non-zipped jacket kept her arms warm enough. Red Capri pants were seen tucked into furry white boots, sticking out from under the dress. Raimundo, Clay, and Omi also had on their usual winter garb.

Torie had her own style for colder weather. Her long hair was left to blow in the breeze, although she was starting to regret that. She wore her usual, long sleeves white shirt, although layered on top of it was a black, short sleeved jacket. A hood was seen, peeking out from under her hair, and she quickly lifted it over her head. This constricted her hair, and she let out a sigh of relief. She wore her regular, light colored jeans, although these were obviously thicker and warmer.

Raimundo's face brightened up suddenly, as though he had just thought of something. "Hey, I have control over wind, Omi had control over water, and Kimiko has control over fire, right?" he asked, and everyone nodded. "Well, I can stop the wind from whipping in our faces, Omi can stop the snow from falling on us, and Kimiko can build us a warm fire!" Everyone looked at each other, smiled, and put the Brazilian's plan into action.

Immediately they all saw the results. No longer were they shivering, and their lips were turning back to a normal shade. They flew like this for a while, before Rai became tired. Omi and Kimiko were also getting exhausted, and the three monks let go of their control. Everyone braced themselves for a sharp impact, but none came. The snow fell softly, the temperature was ok, and there was a light breeze. They all looked around in confusion, and Dojo smiled.

"I see the Shen Gong Wu is still in working order," he replied to their stunned gazes, and only then did they realize they didn't know about the Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko brought out the scroll, unrolling it to a certain page.

"The Object Nanonizer," Kimiko read aloud from the ancient text. "This Shen Gong Wu has the ability to minimize anything it wishes to." The little cartoon guy held up the small object, pointing it at an enemy. The enemy shrunk down to the size of a five year old, picking up a doll and running off.

"So, it's like the Changing Chopsticks?" Raimundo asked, laughing. "What's the point of that?" Torie shook her head.

"I think it means minimize as in, maturity, strength, wisdom, age, or whatever, not necessarily size," she replied, gazing intently over Kimiko's shoulder.

"Only one problem. It was made so that nobody who knows where it is will remember. So neither me nor Wuya can track it," Dojo said, and the four monks sighed.

"Sure you're not just losing your touch Dojo?" Kimiko asked, and the dragon huffed in annoyment. They deserved another adventure where they'd have to search on their own.

They flew around aimlessly for an hour, only to hear a laugh of triumph in the distance. "Jack must've found the Shen Gong Wu!" Torie exclaimed, piping up. "Rai, where is he?" Raimundo looked at her quizzically.

"How should I know?" the Brazilian asked, and Torie slapped her forehead. "Duh, sound is carried by air. You can track him down easily," she replied, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world.

Raimundo thought about it for a few minutes, then focused on the wind and strained his ears. After a minute he piped up excitedly, pointing eastwards. "He's a mile and a quarter that way," he said, and Torie clapped him on the back.

"Nice work Raimundo!" she announced, and for some reason the boy could feel a faint blush creep up into his cheeks.


	10. An Unexpected Visitor

They flew on for another minute, before viewing the familiar shape of the Heylin side. Dojo flew by, all five monks jumping off and sliding a few feet. "I call the idiot in black," Torie announced, lunging at Spicer. The boy screamed like a sissy boy, running with Torie hot on his trail.

"The old Hag's mine!" Kimiko claimed, jumping up and aiming a kick at Wuya. The three boys smiled to each other.

"The overgrown lizard is mine," Clay said, and Raimundo took the robots.

This left Omi with the Shen Gong Wu. Jack had dropped it while trying to escape, and Omi now jumped for it. He slid in the snow a little bit, clutching the small, silver object in his hand. "Haha, looks like this one goes to-" the yellow monk began, only to be interrupted by Jack.

"The Heylin side. Somebody needs to learn how to gloat," the cocky boy shouted, and Omi was confused.

"What happened to Torie? I thought she had my front!" But Omi's question was answered right then, as Torie slammed directly into him.

"That's not me!" he heard off in the distance, and everyone turned their heads. There stood another Torie, looking ready to explode. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay all slapped their heads, realizing they had never finished off the evil Torie.

"So, which one is which?" Kimiko asked, scratching her head. Omi shrugged, Clay hit a thinking position, and Rai smiled that sly smile of his.

"Ok then, we'll have to have a little test," he replied, looking both girls in the eye.

"A test? Ok, quiz me," the one on top of Omi said, while the one a bit farther off frowned.

"I'm not big on tests. I'm not stupid, but I believe tests are a waste of time. If they don't know it, too bad for them. If they do, it would be a rude to question their knowledge," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. The monks all pointed towards the second one, mumbling,

"That's Torie," under their breath.

The one on top of Omi jumped up, sprinting towards her 'twin.' A giant cloud of dust (Well, snow dust) came up, and when it cleared they all groaned. They had no idea who was who. One Torie was tugging on the other's hair, restraining the other from leaving. The one who was getting her hair pulled out growled in frustration, throwing a kick at the other. The first Torie dodged, but released her hold on the ebony hair.

"Electric Shock, Lightning!" the first one screamed.

"Eye of Dashi, Lightning!" the other replied, and the two hit dead on, creating a massive explosion. The Eye of Dashi went flying into the air, and both girls jumped up to try and grab it. They reached it at the same time, but a third hand was also placed on the Shen Gong Wu. They both looked up to see Raimundo standing there, smiling.

"Torie and... ummm… Torie, I challenge you to a Showdown Trio. My Sword of the Storm against your Shadow of Fear against your Wudai Time Tables," the Brazilian boy challenged, earning a grin from the two Tories.

"You're on. The game is gymnastics, vault, bars, beam, and floor the events. Highest score wins. Let's go, Showdown Trio!" the left Torie yelled, the other two chorusing the last words. Immediately a gymnasium was formed, although the events were twisted. The beam was up twenty feet in the air, the vault's runway one foot wide, the bars were much farther apart than they should've been, and the floor had random holes in it. Rather than their new showdown attire, they all wore leotards. Both the Tories had bright yellow, long sleeved ones, while Raimundo had a white one with shorts. He didn't seem too happy, however, with the outfit, and kept complaining.

The two girls threw daggers at each other, Torie 1 jumping to the balance beam and Torie 2 jumping to the bars. Raimundo looked at the vault and the floor, then shrugged and ran towards the thin runway. As each one chose their event, the floor crumbled and fell, not going into use. Chase, Wuya, and Jack were seated on one side of the arena, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi on the other. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" they all yelled, each one beginning their event.


	11. Time to Spy

First on the giant screen was the vault, which Raimundo was running down as fast as he could. When he reached the springboard he jumped as hard as he could, flying up. He did a few flips, landed on one hand facing the opposite direction, and pushed back in the air. He did a few flips, adding in a 720 degree spin. He stuck his landing, saluting the air and then the judges. The three judges help up their scores, and Raimundo groaned. They were 8.5, 8.6, and 8.4. Those scores would never beat the other Tories, they were average.

Next the screen flashed to Torie 2, who was ready to jump to the bars. She took a deep breath, and then jumped high up. She grabbed onto the lower bar, doing a kip to get on. She pushed off the bar, making a straight line vertically. Jumping up, she then flipped forwards once, re-grabbing onto the bar. She then did a back hip circle, pushing off the bar again and squatting on top of it. She then jumped off, trying to grab the high bar, only to miss and fall to the ground. She opened her eye a crack, glanced at the judge's scores, then growled. "No!" she yelled, her eyes flashing red. The Xiaolin side smiled, now knowing which Torie was the real one.

The Torie on the balance beam looked up, saw Raimundo was winning, and started her routine. Only she jumped off after one move, earning her an even lower score than the other Torie. She winked over at Raimundo, and then walked up to her fear. Taking out a permanent marker, she drew a star on the imposter's cheek, just for fun. The area turned back to normal, and Rai tossed Torie the Shadow of Fear.

The Dragon of Lightning held it up in the air, and shouted its name. Clay brought out another Shen Gong Wu, and shouted, "Reversing Mirror!" The evil Torie was unhappy as she disappeared, and the Heylin side frowned. The monks all smiled, jumping up and onto Dojo's back. As they started to take off, Kimiko turned to Torie.

"Just curious, but why did you pick gymnastics if you were going to take a dive the entire time?" she asked, and her friend shrugged.

"Just said the first thing I thought of." Torie replied, laying down on Dojo and looking up into the sky.

"So, Omi, you want to tell Master Fung about how we lost the Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo asked, and Omi turned red. "Well, perhaps Torie should. I mean, I could have retrieved it if she hadn't have fallen on me," the bald monk announced, just loud enough for her to hear. Torie shot up, her face bright red.

"Hey, that wasn't me!" she yelled in a voice that could've rivaled Kimiko's. Omi pointed his fingers at each other.

"Well, it was your fault she was made in the first place…" he trailed on, and Torie raised a fist.

"Omi, if you like the way you look, I suggest you drop it."

They traveled the rest of the way in silence. Once they arrived at the temple, Torie grabbed Kimiko's wrist and dragged her away from the others. "Be right back, need to talk to Kimiko in private," Torie yelled as she rounded a corner. Raimundo had that sly smile on his face, as he ran to the building and hid in the shadows. He saw the girls talking, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. But that wouldn't stop him. He used Torie's own trick against her, and finally could distinguish some words.

"…are sure you are ok with this?" he heard from Torie, and wondered what he had missed.

"Yes, I'm certain. Go ahead; I'm not going to stop you. But be careful, nobody knows what's going on in that head of his," Kimiko said, placing her hands on her hips. Torie chuckled, replying,

"Yeah, maybe I should get a helmet first. Anyways, I'm glad you're cool with this." As their silhouettes came into focus, Raimundo ducked into the building and lay down on his 'bed,' thinking about what he had heard.


	12. Making a Move

The next morning Dojo woke the monks up, much to their unhappiness. "Give me five minutes," Torie complained, throwing the blanket over her head. 

"Give me five hours," Raimundo pleaded, mimicking Torie and throwing the blanket over his head. On Torie's side Kimiko was trying to wake up, but to no avail. Clay and Omi practically jumped out of their rooms, ready for the new day.

Omi reached into his robes and pulled out the Orb of Tornami, to which Clay replied, "I don't wanna know where that thing came from." Omi only smiled, walking up to Raimundo's room. He held up the orb, shouting its name and sending a cold shower towards Rai. It hit dead on, and the boy walked out, soaked from head to slippers. He didn't appear too happy with Omi, but was to busy trying to dry Ninja Fred.

Next was Kimiko, who also came out soaked and less than pleased. Her yellow and plum pajamas were plastered to her body, and she looked at Omi with pure loathing. "Omi, don't EVER do that again," the frustrated girl demanded, to which Omi shrugged.

"If you had gotten up…" the bald one said, dodging her lunge at him.

Omi then moved on to Torie's room, spraying it with icy water. Everyone heard a loud yowl, and Omi was forcefully taken into the room. "No! Down Holly, down. Bad kitty. Badkittybadkittybadkitty!" they heard Torie yell, and Omi was thrown out of the room. His pajamas were ripped, and he had many scratches and bite marks on him. Torie poked her head around the wall, a slight case of bed hair on her head, and smiled.

"Umm, whoops. Forgot to tell you guys about Holly, huh?" she asked, and everyone nodded numbly. She disappeared back into her room, emerging a few seconds later with a tabby cat. "This is Holly, my cat. Isn't she the cutest?" Torie gushed, and everyone had their doubts on that. Sure, the cat was cute, but one look at Omi said it was also deadly. The tabby was a light gray in color, with black stripes covering its body. It slightly resembled a tiger as it yawned, showing sharp teeth.

"She's adorable!" Kimiko squealed, walking up to Torie and patting Holly on the head. Then she noticed Torie's pajamas and rolled her eyes. "Do you always wear black and white?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Torie frowned, and then looked down at her outfit.

She had on fuzzy black slippers, with little white spots on them. Her pajama pants were white with black spots, and had a black drawstring. Her top was sleeveless, and white in color. She had on black, fingerless gloves that reached her shoulders, and obviously kept her arms warm. Her hair was in one long braid, and tied with a few white ribbons and a few black ones.

"What, I don't always wear black and white," she said defensively. Clay scratched his head.

"Well, partner, you wear black and white more than a zebra," he said, and Torie thought for a few minutes.

"Hmm, I guess I do. Never really realized it," the ebony haired girl said, shrugging. "Wait! I wear jeans, and they happen to be blue." They all rolled their eyes, and went outside to do some sparring. "Fine, just ignore my point of argument. See if I care," the young lady voiced nonchalantly, following the others outside.

The five lined up, wondering how to do this. "Umm, we could randomly pair up," Torie suggested, to which everyone shrugged. "Don't sound too enthusiastic about it or anything." So Torie and Raimundo paired up, Kimiko and Clay paired up, and Omi went away to the training course. After a few minutes of silence, Raimundo cleared his throat. Kimiko and Clay ignored him, continuing their training.

"So… I heard you and Kim talking last night and I was wondering, who were you talking about?" Raimundo braved, and Torie swept the ground by his feet so he fell.

"Wait, you were spying on us?" she asked, her face turning bright red. She pointed an accusatory finger at him, and he smiled. He placed his feet on her stomach, throwing her over his head while continuing to talk.

"Well duh, you kinda asked to be spied on. Please, you couldn't have expected me to not spy."

"Well if you're cool enough to spy on us, I'm sure you can figure it out on your own," Torie replied, grabbing his elbows and throwing him over her head. He rolled a little bit, standing back up and facing her. Wanting to know what she wasn't telling him, he took a random guess.

"You were talking about me, duh. It's so obvious," he said, even though he had just said the first name that came to mind. When she paled, he realized he had struck gold. "So, want to go for a walk in the garden later tonight?" Rai asked, jumping up and trying to use the force of gravity for a good kick. Torie jumped out of the way, using the force to lurch back at him and knock him to the ground.

"Sure," she replied, placing her foot on his chest. "By the way, try not to ask someone out while attacking them. It gives them a chance to win." She offered her hand to him, which he gladly accepted, getting pulled from the ground.


	13. A Surprise in the Night

Later that night, Raimundo exited his own room and walked to Torie's, not really sure what to do. He was about to knock on the wood paneling beside it, but the curtain flew open. He jumped back in surprise, and she laughed. "We bring you now to Mr. Smooth, as he receives a new bruise to his head from conking it into the wall," Torie announced, placing a fake microphone in front of her face. Rai smiled at her, trying to be kind but still sending the message that she should stop mocking him. "Alright, I'm done. We can go now," Torie pointed out, and Rai shrugged.

"If you say so," the boy said, looping his arm in hers. They walked outside, going to the beautiful garden area. They walked around for a little while, pointing out unusual plants, telling jokes, and laughing. They circled the garden at least twice, losing track of time. As they passed a certain bush, it ruffled its leaves. Both became suspicious, and parted the branches. However, all they found was a small squirrel. Both laughed it off, but Torie thought she heard something behind them as well.

"Rai, watch out!" she shouted, pushing him out of the way. He was about to complain to Torie, only to find Jack Spicer standing over her, the Object Nanonizer in hand. Torie was surrounded in red light for a few seconds, before she started to shrink before his very eyes.

Not knowing what was going on, Raimundo threw a strong gust of wind at Jack, sending him flying up into the sky. He quickly stood up, rushing to where Torie was once standing. But rather than the girl he knew, he saw a small five year-old. The small girl was cowering in fear, tears sliding down her face. Raimundo walked up to her, wondering where Torie went, only to realize this _was_ Torie.

He sat down beside her, unsure what to do. So he looked at her, realizing the difference between her current self and her older self. The small girl beside him had shorter hair, which was currently tied up with blue ribbons in two pigtails. Her dress was light blue, and fell down to her knees. The sleeves resembled those of a tank-top, and matched her ribbons in their color. She had on light blue slip on shoes, which were currently hidden under her dress.

"Umm, are you ok?" Raimundo asked, and the girl jumped up, surprised.

"Who are you?" she asked, distrust easily heard in her voice.

"Umm, I'm Raimundo, a fellow student at the temple you attend when you're older. C'mon, I think we should take you to Master Fung," he answered, taking her wrist only to have her pull away.

Raimundo mentally slapped himself. Of course, she wasn't going to cooperate. Then he had an idea. "Do you want a piggyback ride?" he asked, and she smiled. He bent over, allowing her to climb onto his back. Then Raimundo started running towards Master Fung's room, Torie holding onto his hair while laughing. Finally they arrived at his door, and the pair spotted Dojo slithering away.

"Hey, it's a dragon!" Torie squealed excitedly, and Dojo turned around.

"Umm, Raimundo, who is this?" the green dragon asked, and the Brazilian seemed a bit unsure of how to explain.

"Well, we were in the garden when Jack Spicer attacked," he started, but Dojo cut him off.

"Wait, you and Torie were in the garden together? Why don't I know about this?" he asked, and Raimundo shrugged.

"We didn't think we had to tell everyone. Master Fung knew, the other monks know we're gone, we thought it was kinda obvious," Rai replied, but then continued on with his story. "Anyways, Jack attacked. I didn't hear him, but Torie did. She pushed me out of the way, stopping her from being able to save herself. So she turned into this little girl, and here we are, a few minutes later," Raimundo finished, Master Fung leaving his room right after the last word.

"Interesting. So this is Torie?" he asked, and Raimundo bit back a sarcastic comeback, rather nodding his head.

"So, how do we change her back?" he asked, and Master Fung shook his head. "I don't know."


	14. Searching for a Cure

The next morning the four monks and Dojo looked through the scrolls, searching for anything. After a few hours, lunch, some more hours, dinner, and another hour, Kimiko and Clay had given up, Dojo had left to get some ice cream, and Torie continued to play dolls with Master Fung in the corner. Omi suddenly let out a sound of accomplishment, holding up a scroll.

"There are only two ways to reverse the effects of the Object Nanonizer. One way is to couple it with the Reversing Mirror," Omi read, and the others shook their head. They didn't have the Nanonizer. "Or to make them so extremely angry their older self shines through. Small changes will be made. An example is if their older self had blonde, long hair, and their younger half had short, brown hair. If they became extremely mad, their hair would change color, or grow longer."

Everyone looked at Omi, then back at Torie. "So, we just have to make her really mad? Put her in a room with Omi for a couple of hours and she'll be good as new," Raimundo joked, only to have Omi punch him in the arm.

"Like that Kimiko?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Ow, Kimiko, have you been teaching him how to hit me?" Raimundo hissed, rubbing his arm. Kimiko just smiled that innocent smile of hers, giving Omi a high-five. "Whatever, we just have to make Torie really mad. Anybody have any ideas?" Raimundo asked, and Omi tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, she seems quite attached to her cat," Kimiko said, taking the words out of Omi's mouth.

"So what, we torture her cat?" Raimundo asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl. Kimiko just shrugged, throwing out an idea.

"Perhaps you're going about this the wrong way. Maybe take the cat and make it look like Jack Spicer's work?" Master Fung suggested, watching Torie play with her dolls out of the corner of his eye.

"Great idea. I nominate Clay for the job!" Raimundo said, pointing to the snoozing figure. As his name was mentioned, Clay sat up, looking around him.

"Actually, Raimundo, I was thinking of you," Master Fung said, making Raimundo gasp.

"What? And harm this perfect face? Not gonna happen," the Brazilian said, shaking his head. Master Fung raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Hello, that cat is evil! Poor Omi practically died this morning," Raimundo explained, and Master Fung smiled.

"That might be because cats don't like water. Torie stashes some treats in her room, just find them and feed one to the cat. Holly is actually very sweet when she's in a good mood," he said, making Raimundo roll his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go with your suggestion. But if I get hurt, you owe me," Raimundo said, walking off towards another building. He entered a bit tentatively, creeping up towards Torie's area. He peered his head around the corner, smiling as he saw the form of a sleeping cat. He walked over towards Torie's trunk, lifting it up only to cringe at the sound it made. That one creak sounded like a gunshot to him, but Holly only opened one eye to look at Raimundo. Letting out a sigh of relief, he realized this cat was indeed not evil.

He smiled, a new affection for the cat warming his heart. He took out a piece of paper, writing a fake ransom note from Jack Spicer on it. He laid it on her pillow, and then hesitated. "Now what to do with you?" Raimundo asked, and the cat started walking away as if she understood. The boy followed, smiling when he realized where they were going.

* * *

**Alright everyone, I'm going to kick myself for this later, but I'm going to type so furiously from now on (I've gotten full access to the computer after I finish my homework once school starts on Monday), so I'm going to _try _to update once a day. Now, don't hold this against me, ok?**  



	15. Anger Shows

Raimundo walked back into the scroll room, smiling down at Torie and winking at the others. The monks seemed to understand, and he received smiles from them. They all gazed up at the clock at the same time, and let out a groan. It was definitely later than they had wanted, and everyone yawned. Torie had fallen asleep, and Master Fung had no idea what he should do. Everyone snickered, and Clay walked up to the little girl. He lifted her up carefully, but she didn't even move. Slowly they all walked back to the sleeping quarters, and Clay placed Torie down on her mat. 

However, he had Kimiko lift the note up first, placing it on top of Torie's blanket for her to find. The other four trudged off, each flopping into bed without changing. They fell asleep almost instantly, their snores echoing off the walls. They got about six hours of sleep, although it seemed more like six seconds to them. Everyone yawned, trying to rub the sleep from their eyes. They all trudged to the breakfast room, grabbing their food as if in a trance. They started eating, gaining strength, and were more aware of their surroundings. Suddenly, however, they heard a very loud, high pitched scream.

Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay all turned around, only to realize Torie must've found the note. They stood up, walking towards her room only to hear another yell. Puzzled, they continued on and gazed tentatively into the girl's room. They realized they must've made her pretty mad, because she had changed a lot since last night. Her hair, although short still, was now left to hang loosely around her shoulders. Her dress was now long sleeved; the top white and the bottom, skirt area still light blue. Her slip-on shoes were now sneakers, the same light blue color as the bottom of her dress.

"What happened Torie?" Kimiko asked, playing along with the act. Torie just stomped her foot on the floor, and Dojo slithered up behind them.

"That slime of a human Jack Spicer stole my cat, and I'll make sure he pays. Oh, the pain he will go through will be excruciating, I can guarantee that," the girl mumbled, and Clay whistled.

"Those are some mighty big words for someone your age," he said slowly, waiting for a reaction. Dojo cleared his throat, and everyone turned to face him.

"Well, for every physical change you go through, a... um... 'mental' one occurs as well. She's already got her smarts back, but what else has she gotten? Maturity? Emotions? The ability to fight?" the dragon asked, and they all shrugged. "But do you guys understand?" This time they all nodded simultaneously, looking back at Torie.

"What, do you think I'm contaminated and if you touch me you'll die?" she asked, and Raimundo smiled.

"Well, she's got her sarcasm back," the boy announced, and everyone rolled their eyes.

Dojo reached into his scales and (somehow) pulled out the ancient scroll. Opening it up, it revealed a Shen Gong Wu. "Ugh, Dojo, can't it wait?" Kimiko asked, but he shook his head.

"Nope, it's not a new Shen Gong Wu we're looking for. Look at this!" the green dragon exclaimed, pointing to some writing near the Object Nanonizer. They all peered closer, letting out an even louder groan.

"Great, there has always got to be a deadline, doesn't there?" an upset Omi asked, and Dojo shrugged.

"Hey, I don't make up the rules, I just obey them," he said, slithering off before anything else could be thrown his way.

"Well, what else can we do to make her angry? I mean, obviously stealing her cat didn't work," Kimiko said, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!" Torie yelled, and Kimiko winced. "YOU STOLE MY CAT!" With that statement, before their very eyes, Torie's dress became a white, long-sleeved shirt and jean skirt, causing Raimundo to smile.

"Nice job Kimiko, she's changing. We'll be somewhere else if you need us," the dragon of wind announced, running off with the others before anything else could be said.

"You are SO going to pay. Do you know how WORRIED I was? Oh, you better start running, because if you don't I may end up in jail for a while," the small girl hissed, and Kimiko ran off without hesitating.


	16. Omi's Suspicions

By the end of the day, Torie was pretty much herself. Raimundo's suggestion of sticking her with Omi for a bit had worked, making her so furious Omi refused to even look at her for a few hours. "Yes, she most definitely has her attack prowess back," he had announced, scratches and bruises accompanying the ones Holly had already given him. 

Now Torie was down to white sneakers, long, straight hair left down, a long-sleeved white shirt, and jean shorts. All that needed to be changed were the jeans and the size. Oh, and the deadline that occurred in one hour. But the monks were out of ideas. Omi refused to go near her, she had gotten protective over her items, and they couldn't find another weakness of hers.

So they sat, huddled together, trying to figure something out. "Perhaps a sparring match will work?" Raimundo suggested, and for the first time in a while Omi looked happy.

"Really, may I please do the kicking of butts?" he asked, and the other three looked at him confusedly.

"You said you didn't want anything to do with Torie after she pummeled you partner," the oldest monk pointed out, wringing his hat in his hands. Omi smiled that egoistic smile of his.

"Yes, well, sparring is my specialty. I want to go against her," the bald monk replied, and everyone shrugged.

"Whatever, go for it. We'll be watching from behind the Shroud of Shadows," Kimiko said, running off to the vault. She returned a few seconds later, the shroud tucked neatly on her arm. They tiptoed off to the training ground, covering themselves as Omi led Torie to the sparring circle.

Immediately they were off, and it was all they could do to take in the things they were shouting.

"Horse Drinking Water!" Omi screeched.

"Goat Churning Butter!" Torie replied, dodging Omi.

" Chimpanzee Shot!"

" Plowing Yak!"

" Bear biting Moose!"

" Monkey Reading Shakespeare!"

" Cat Playing Fiddle!"

" Pig Eating Sausages!"

" Duck Flipping Burgers!"

" Bear biting Moose!"

" Monkey Strike!"

" Repulse the Monkey!"

Omi's eyes went wide at Torie's last move, and he flew into a wall. "Wha-what was that? Where did you learn Repulse the Monkey?" he asked, suspicion clear in his voice. Torie shrugged, but he shook a finger at her. "Oh, you know Chase Young. You're associating with him. YOU ARE A SPY!" Torie was slack jawed, and Omi wondered if she had just picked it up somewhere. But he knew only Jermaine, Chase Young, and he knew that move.

'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she yelled, and everyone winced. The only good that came out of his accusations was the growing of her jeans, and the familiar mischievous sparkle in her eyes. They just needed to upset her a little more… But Omi seemed all over that.

"You do not belong here. You shall be told on. Master Fung will ship you back to his evil lair, where you will be turned into a jungle cat!" the bald monk fumed, and the three monks gasped as Torie literally grew before their very eyes.

Soon she looked as she normally did, and held a hand up to her head. "What happened?" she asked, but memories suddenly flooded through her head. After a good thirty seconds of working through it all, she glared daggers at Omi. "Oh, you think I'm evil. Well let me tell you something. Why would I save your butts? Why would I help you out? Why wouldn't I betray you when you were sleeping, killing you without a fight? Why would I push Rai _out _of the way of the Nanonizer's beam, risking being a kid for the rest of my life? Answer those questions, and then reflect upon if I am evil. Oh, and that also goes for you three," the ranting girl added, pulling the shroud off the guilty monks.


	17. Hardcore Course 1

Nobody slept that well tonight. Torie was too angry to sleep, and resorted to reading a book while stroking her cat. Raimundo listened to his MP3 player, trying to sort through the swarm of thoughts rushing through his head. Kimiko ran a brush through her already tangle free hair, using her PDA to see if Torie or Omi had any good points. Clay was at least attempting sleep, laying down and willing his mind to rest. Omi sat in a meditative state, thinking about his accusations. 

When it was time to start training, nobody put up any protests. Master Fung had an entire course set up for them, and the five monks gazed at it in silence. Master Fung looked at them, wondering what had happened over the night. Usually they would complain, beg for some time off. But today they just did what he asked without question. Taking out the Mind Reader Conch, he pointed it at each monk individually.

'I can't believe Omi would say something like that to Torie,' Raimundo thought, and Master Fung raised an eyebrow.

'Oh, I know that Torie is evil. It is a gut instinct,' Omi's mind announced.

'I wonder where the nearest all-you-can-eat buffet is,' the cowboy wondered.

'I swear, if Clay wasn't standing between me and Omi, he wouldn't have enough time to say good-bye,' Torie thought, and Master Fung raised an eyebrow.

'So… Tired… Maybe I can sneak in some sleep later on today, during lunch or something,' the last monk suggested to herself.

'Master Fung, I remember when you were their age. I mean, back when the dinosaurs roamed,' the young dragon thought, unknowingly upsetting Master Fung until he saw the glare. "I'll be going now," Dojo said, slithering off at a remarkably fast pace.

"My young monks seem a bit off today. Care to explain why?" the elderly man asked, and they all shook their heads. When he held up the conch they all froze, guilty looks fanning over their faces. Taking a deep breath, Master Fung said something that perked them each up a bit. "Alright, whoever gets through the course fastest decides what they do for the rest of the day. They can choose one other person to... umm… 'hang out' with them, and the others get to split their chores. Fair enough?" he asked, and everyone shrugged, determined to win.

As Master Fung made a sound for them to start, everyone ran off. Not only were there many obstacles, but a large maze past the door made it even more challenging. Each element had an advantage on the course, making it a fare game. The first obstacle was a long, wide swimming pool, and four monks dived in. Omi smiled to himself, rather running over the water. He finished much farther than the others, running off to the next part of the course.

Four soaked, very unhappy monks followed behind Omi, running as fast as they could. Meanwhile, the bald monk was having a bit of difficulty weaving in and out of the falling boulders. He had tried to soften them up with water, but they were so heavy and hard it was impossible. As the others approached the obstacle, Omi was already halfway through it. Clay merely ran through, punching all the boulders that got in his way or were falling towards him. At the end of that obstacle, Clay and Omi were tied while the other three struggled to make it out alive.

Next was a giant field of fire, five stuffed animals in the center of the flames. "Old Bessie!" Omi shouted, running through the open areas of flames, grabbing the stuffed cow and running back out. Clay also ran in, grabbing a stuffed horse he knew too well. He caught up with Omi, and the other three just saw this obstacle. Kimiko flew through the flames, grabbed a stuffed dog, then sprinted out and catching up to the other two. Torie jumped over, through, and even under all flames she could, Raimundo soaring carelessly through the air and grabbing Ninja Fred as Torie grabbed a small replica of Holly.

When they reached the next part, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko wondered what was so threatening about an empty room, hesitating for a second before sprinting in… And sprinting back out. Once again they tried, only to come out with a charred hat, a singed pigtail, and a torn sleeve. The other two approached then, each looking into the area. "So… what's up?" Raimundo asked, stepping into the room… And jumping back out. "Oh, that's what."


	18. Hardcore Course 2

Lightning went flying from the walls whenever anyone entered, and Torie smiled to herself. "Well, see ya guys later," she said, waving and running inside. The lightning bolts came at her, but she just absorbed them all into the palm of her hand. As she left, she noticed a ball of electricity had formed in her hand. She turned it into a bracelet shape, storing the energy for later, and slipped it on her wrist. She turned back to see Clay making his way through, a giant shield of earth surrounding him. Raimundo was flying as fast as he could, avoiding all possible bolts by swerving in the air. Kimiko was attempting to just dodge them, but would get hit almost instantly. Omi also copied Kimiko, but made it further. 

Torie bolted off, stopping on the edge of a giant ditch. Sighing, she closed her eyes and jumped up, falling and landing on the side, sliding quickly down the hard rock. She let out a frustrated growl when she saw a long, dark tunnel, the only way out. Well, except for Raimundo, who could just fly over the ditch. Entering, Torie held up her hand, the bracelet casting an eerie glow on the walls. At least she could see.

The young monk came to a fork in the road, heaving a sigh. She knew Raimundo had probably reached this obstacle by now, and was most likely flying over the giant hole. Picking randomly, she chose the right side, breathing a sigh of relief a few minutes later when she saw some light. Running the rest of the way up, she letting out a sigh of happiness when she breathed in the fresh air. She trotted up to the giant maze, noting happily that nobody would have advantages through it. It was completely closed off, only two openings in the entire thing. Even though it wasn't huge, Torie considered it to be like a labyrinth.

Raimundo flew up behind her, smiling to himself. "Boo!" he shouted, directly next to her ear. She jumped no less than three feet into the air, and he busted up laughing. She scowled at him.

"That wasn't funny," Torie said, shaking a finger at him. She sighed, about to take a step into the maze when Raimundo grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, do you know what happens when you combine the Eye of Dashi and the Sword of the Storm?" the boy asked, and Torie nodded her head. "Well, that was like combining wind and lightning, right?" Torie donned on a look of understanding, smiling.

"So if we combine our elements, we should be able to fly through everything," an excited monk squealed, causing Raimundo to raise an eyebrow.

"How would we be able to fly through stuff?" he asked, and Torie rolled her eyes.

"Duh, lightning has no limits. It can easily fly along and through many objects," she said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. She slipped the pure energy off her wrist, separating it into two balls of lightning, which floated a few centimeters above her palms. "C'mon Wind boy, summon your power into two small balls, then place your hands on top of mine."

Raimundo summoned the power of his element, forming it into two smaller circles that mirrored Torie's. Clay and Omi were emerging from the cave, Kimiko still sliding down the ditch in severely singed and ripped clothing. Raimundo placed his palms on Torie's, and she closed her eyes. He followed in suit right as she began speaking. "Alright, release your energy…. NOW!" she exclaimed, snapping her eyes open. Her eyes held no pupils or irises, and were completely yellow in color. When Raimundo opened his a split second later, they were the same except white.

Instantly they both felt energy surge through them, and Raimundo floated into the air, grabbing Torie's wrist and lifting her up with him. "So if I'm the one who flies, I'm guessing you're the one sending us through solid objects, right?" he asked, and she nodded. "Then get ready, because here comes a hedge."

Torie heard Raimundo before she saw the hedge, and she concentrated on going through it. When they appeared on the other side, they both gasped in unison. "Well that was pretty cool," Torie announced, breaking the awkward silence that had come upon them. Rai just smiled, still not sure what he was exactly doing. "Uh, Rai? Mind if you go up a bit? My heels are skimming the ground." When he looked down he noted Torie's knees were pressed up to her chest, her feet flexed, trying to avoid the ground below.

"Whoops, my bad," the boy said, blushing and flying up higher. The easily finished the maze before anyone else, Master Fung telling them it could be a while. So they went to their rooms, grabbing various forms of entertainment. Raimundo had his MP3 Player and a sketch pad, while Torie entertained herself with a CD player and a good book. They both went back outside to see Kimiko entering the maze, heaving a great sigh at the time it would take for everything to finish. They laid out next to each other, Torie lying on her stomach while Raimundo sat up, headphones blocking out any sound and pencil scratching over the pad.


	19. Soccer Match

As the last body came out of the hedge maze, Master Fung gathered everyone together. They formed a small clump, and Master Fung pointed towards Raimundo and Torie. "Now, I know I originally had the winner choose a partner and not have to do their chores. However, I'll rather let you each place your chores on someone else's shoulders. You two may relax for the rest of the day, after you assign your chores," the old man said, and Torie immediately pointed to Omi. 

"Cue ball has my chores. After all, he is obviously under the impression women aren't as high on the social food chain as men. So, he can see what women go through each day. Everyday. For their life," an angered Torie said, and Omi was about to run up and punch her arm when Kimiko restrained him.

"I wouldn't do that, she's already mad enough," Kimiko whispered, keeping a tight grip on Omi's arm.

Raimundo spread an evil grin on his face. "Hmm, I'm not sure who I want to give my chores too. Kimiko's always been hitting me in the arm; I've got the bruises to show it. Clay has never really supported my music or my slang; I must've gone through three MP3 players by now. And Omi… Well, I won't make him suffer any more," he said, no longer pacing but looking at Kimiko and Clay.

Kimiko's eyes got all wide and innocent, and Clay took off his hat and bowed to Raimundo. "Hmm, Eeny Meenie Miny Moe, I'll Pick You And You Shall Go," he began, only to have Clay interrupt him.

"Well, actually the rhyme goes-" he began, only to be interrupted by a loud laugh.

"Way to go Clay, you got my chores. Toodles," Raimundo announced, running off and dragging Torie behind him.

"Woah there Turbo, mind slowing down. I like my shoulder where it is. ATTACHED TO MY BODY!" she screamed the last words, causing him to stop. "Thank you."

"So, what should we do?" Raimundo asked, and Torie shrugged. "You up for soccer?" the brunette boy suggested, and she smiled.

"I guess. But while we play, I think we should put on some music. It helps me concentrate," she said, flashing a CD in her hand and running to get a Boom Box. When she returned, she quickly inserted the CD, and Raimundo heard something he wasn't accustomed to.

"Country? Why did you choose Country?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Rascal Flatts is one of my favorite groups, and by far my favorite country one," she casually replied, flipping to number five on the CD. "Look, I have a song for you."

* * *

Alright, don't kill me. I realize this chapter is extremely short, but the next one is kinda songfiction-ish. It was either this chapter really long and updated in a few days, or you get this and wait a few more days for the rest. 


	20. My Wish

_I hope that days come easy and moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you want to go, _

Here Torie winked over at him, making his cheeks turn a deep pink.

_and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you. _

"Say no to drugs, though," she joked, putting on a fake motherly voice.

_And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

"Don't let small things stop you, Rai. Life's all you're guaranteed in this world," she said, her tone more serious but still with a touch of goofiness in it.

_if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
_

She grabbed Raimundo and swung him in sync with the music, him following obediently.

_More than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to._

"Only the best wishes for you," she said, smiling at him and making the pink on his face scarlet.

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold, _

"Don't take in to much, it's not very good for such a great heart," she said, chuckling and tapping his chest.

_and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, _

"I'll always be there for you Rai," Torie continued, that same smile on her face.

_and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. _

"I hope greatness awaits you, Rai," she announced, and the boy flashed his own smile at her.

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left._

"No, I know greatness awaits you in the world," she corrected as the song went on.

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get._

'Not everyone has it as good as us,' Raimundo thought, looking over at Torie and how happy she was.

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and you always give more than you take. _

"You're not selfish, Rai, I know you can carry out that part," the new dragon said, and Rai felt a familiar tug at his heart.

_But More than anything, Yeah, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

Before Torie could even say anything, Raimundo added his own commentary. "If it doesn't, I'll hunt you down," he said, and saw Torie blush just the tiniest bit.

_your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold, _

Both of them started singing, their voices ringing out over the area, and even into the temple. The other three monks stopped for a few seconds, listening to the harmony before turning back to their work.

_and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

Both continued singing, repeating the chorus one more time.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

They both fell to the ground, soccer forgotten, and started laughing as hard as they could.


	21. Gone

Later that night, everyone was eating dinner and having a great time. They started joking and laughing, sitting at the table long after their food was gone. "Excuse me, I need to go to the little Wu-hunter's room," Torie announced, walking outside and turning left. A few minutes later a scream was heard, and the four rushed outside. 

But what they found made them groan. Hundreds of Jackbots stood there, and Torie was nowhere in sight. Neither was Jack for that matter, but before they could mull this over, the Jackbots came flying at them. Sighing, they each lunged to attack. A few minutes later all that was left were huge scraps of metal, leaving the monks to ponder where Torie went.

But before they could even consider a solution, a Jackbot head exploded, sending dust everywhere. Everyone coughed, trying not to breathe in to much smoke. After the gas had subsided, they sat down to ponder what had happened.

"Maybe she just wanted to go for a walk?" Raimundo suggested, but Kimiko shook her head.

"Then why would she scream?" she asked, to which Raimundo shrugged.

"Maybe Jack kidnapped her," Omi suggested, but Clay shook his head.

"No way partner. She could beat that sissy boy all the way to Aunt Louis's ranch," the cowboy pointed out, and they all agreed.

"What should we do?" Raimundo asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"Nothing. Sleep, and we will confront this conundrum in the morning," Master Fung said, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

So the monks all went to bed, falling into a fitful sleep. Towards the middle of the night, Raimundo heard soft footsteps from outside his room. Peaking open an eye, he could see a familiar shape silently walking on the other side of the curtain. "Torie?" he whispered to himself, peaking his head around his curtain. He saw her walking towards her own room, leaving a trail of… Was that water? At closer inspection, he noted they were actually tears.

"Torie?" he asked, a little louder this time. She turned quickly, gasping when she saw Raimundo.

"I'm sorry," she said, running towards him and knocking him to the ground, unconscious. The last thing he saw was a large, gloved hand placing itself on Torie's shoulder, and her turning away from him, sadness written on her face.

And then everything went black.

((And there we go. Short, but a good, cliffie ending. –hides in bomb shelter- Now, I want you all to post in your reviews, PMs, or emails who you want me to follow. I _will _follow both, but I'm not going to continuously go back and forth between them. I'll tell you now the perks of both. If you choose Torie, you learn immediately what is going on. If you choose the monks, you'll get more surprises and twists, which we all know _everyone _loves.

I'll do whichever one gets the most votes first, then do the exact same events, in the other person's point of view. If we follow the monks, it will mainly revolve around Rai, just so you know. Only because… Well… I don't want to give it away. Sorry.  Anyways, just vote. The sooner I get the votes, the sooner I start the new story, and its outline and stuff. First to reach ten wins.))


End file.
